powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 8: The Laughing Diamond
is the eighth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis A diamond cursed in giving violence and madness is changed into a Dimension Beast that turns Ako against Kaori. Plot Kaori and Ako are in a car chauffeured by Jiiya dressed up and wearing makeup; with Ako having second thoughts about doing what she's doing and wearing such gaudy items. However Kaori tells her that she had no choice due to this being a party unlike any she's ever attended; plus Ako asked to come with. Ako only came because of a special diamond to be displayed, unlike any other diamond in existence, which she annoying Kaori in her desire to see. Said diamond is the Bloody Diamond, a 2 billion yen diamond owned by Kyotaro Tatsumi, formerly held at the France National Museum before he used his wealth as head of Tatsumi Industries to buy it. Odagari feels embarrassed that someone with that much money would spend it on a diamond, making all Japanese look bad in the process. Raita only wishes to be there due to the good food being served at the reception. On the Vylock, Radiguet contemplates that humans are foolish for being seduced by the beauty of a diamond without realizing the thousands of cursed voices locked within. Seeing the potential of the Bloody Diamond, Maria sends a Dimension Bug to infect it to turn humans against one another. Arriving at the reception, Kaori meets with Kyotaro himself, with him admiring her beauty since they last met, which she compliments. He had heard about the end of Kaori's engagement and believes that "heaven hasn't forsaken him" in making a move on her himself. Ako rushes in asking about the diamond but Kaori steps on her foot to quiet her. Kaori introduces Ako to Kyotaro, which he kisses her hand as a gentleman while announcing the Bloody Diamond will be revealed soon. Meanwhile, the security guards protecting the diamond try to move it steadily; but when one looks at it, he becomes hypnotized and attacks his partner while turning against all of the people at the reception. Kyotaro finds out about the rebellious security guard while others run and one even states she wants to see the diamond and go crazy from it as well, which he declines. The guard chases the others away and attacks the reception table, forcing Ako into action, removing her heels and attacking him to get him to calm down from his rebellion. With the guard pacified, Kyotaro reveals the Bloody Diamond to the people; yet its sparkle begins to glow out of control, making everyone who sees it hypnotized by it's power. Kaori and Ako, who have finished tying up the guard, rush in to see the reception in ruin and everyone fighting with each other. Kyotaro tries to stop the fighting, but a woman tells him to stop stringing her along and slaps him while another woman claims he'll marry her. Kaori and Ako rush in and try to stop the fighting before Maria appears in an illusion laughing and telling the captive people to let their hatred grow. Turning, the girls realize that the Bloody Diamond is causing this and cover it up; but it starts moving as if alive. The girls throw it away and the diamond transforms into Maria's Dimensional Beast, Diamond Dimension. After Kaori alerts the others, the creature attacks them, grabbing Ako and throwing her into a nearby bench while destroying a Thinker statue trying to attack Kaori. Ako tries a direct attack, but Diamond Dimension strikes her with a beam from it's head before Ryu and the males arrive to the rescue. Ryu tries to have them transform, but Ako is under Diamond Dimension's control, throwing Kaori aside and attacking Ryu before attacking the other males one by one. Kaori realizes Ako has transformed to be like the others affected by the Bloody Diamond and even Odagari yells at her to snap out of it from base. Ako is soon returned to Sky Camp, where she's tied and locked away screaming for her life; yet Odagari admits that when she scanned Ako, she still seemed normal. Ako continues to yell calling the commander a hag while Ryu realizes that something to do with the Bloody Diamond's secrets could associate as to why the Vyram want it. Kaori recalls the beam fired from Diamond Dimension's head transforming Ako as well as the partygoers acting strange from seeing the Bloody Diamond. Reapproaching Kyotaro, he admits that the Bloody Diamond has a curse to it: whoever owns it is cursed to have bad luck. These include Louis XIV, who died of a fever after obtaining the diamond, as well as his descendant Louis XVI dying in the French Revolution. It had victimized so many people that it eventually turned red from the blood it absorbed. Kaori fears that people who see the diamond will keep fighting each other until they die; but Kyotaro thinks that it's merely a legend and not for real. However, Maria reappears in hologram stating that she is using the desire within humans to harm them by way of the Bloody Diamond and that humanity's own greed will be it's downfall. Rushing into the city, Diamond Dimension starts firing it's beam at random people, making them become aggravated about love, their job or merely their position in authority. Taking to the skies, the male Jetmen descend and transform to attack Diamond Dimension, but it uses a beam on it's arm to attack them; Gai and Raita try to attack but it's hard body resists any hits they throw towards it and even their Bird Blasters reflect in every direction and hits them instead. Kaori and Odagari watch helplessly even as Ako remains restrained due to her own affects from the Bloody Diamond's curse. Kaori pleads through the monitor for Ako to be restored as she yells to be released from the restraints. White Swan blames herself for taking Ako to the party as Ako continues to squirm and human society continues to collapse from it's greed and arrogance, forcing even the commander to question if this is humanity's true nature. Having a realization, Kaori gets an idea to try and save Ako from the effects of the curse. Returning to Rokumeikan manor, she makes an instruction to Jiiya he doesn't agree with but forces him to go through with: using as much of their money as they can to buy out as much jewelry and gems as possible as the males continue to hold down Diamond Dimension. Forcing Ako into her mansion, Kaori tries to speak with her but Ako remains in a bad mood, claiming seeing her makes the high schooler want to puke. Peeved, Kaori claims that even if it was the curse talking, she isn't going to be walked all over by a brat like Ako. Laughing at how easy it is for Ako to be impressed by a two billion yen diamond, she forces a chest full of diamonds into her teammate's lap, then reveals a suitcase filled with more and more diamonds numbering at least 7 billion in worth. Jiiya asks how it's going and Kaori affirms it's going well and to keep bringing the diamonds in until Ako is cured, under the idea of trying to use greed to defeat the greed of Diamond Dimension's curse. Dumping over 20 billion worth of gems onto Ako, claiming that she now owns every diamond in Tokyo, Kaori asks for her to wake up. Staring at all the gems now in her possession, Blue Swallow squirms until Kaori finally hits her, turning Ako back to normal and making her worried she stole all the jewelry in that state. Kaori cries that her friend is back to normal with Jiiya approving from behind. With her teammate back, White Swan and Blue Swallow join the battle in progress, hitting Diamond Dimension and assuring Ako has returned to normal. The girls both throw out attacks at Diamond Dimension before Raita holds it down to try and help them until the Dimension Bug glows and it grows giant. Realizing the Dimensional Beast is weak to heat, they form Icarus Haken and use Jet Phoenix to destroy it. Maria curses Diamond Dimension's failure as Radiguet mocks her for nearly succeeding with the plan before vanishing, the others following leaving the female Vyram alone. When Ryu tries to compliment Kaori's victory, she responds it was actually Ako's greed that won the day. Blue Swallow soon runs up to Kaori claiming that she owes her a diamond, but she says she can't until the Vyram are defeated. Unfortunately due to Kaori's tactic, Gai notes Ako's even worse now than she was under Diamond Dimension. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Old Man: *Old Woman: *Customer: , *Guard: , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *Voice actor Masaki Terasoma physically appears in this episode as Kyotarou Tatsumi. *For the first time Kaori uses her money from her rich family to buy diamonds in order to free Ako from getting brainwashed. Errors *When Ako is first infected by the spell from the monster she is wearing a formal dress, but when it shows her tied up at headquarters a few minutes later she is wearing her regular outfit. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode